30 days of writing
by littlemagicme
Summary: 30 prompts, each chapter will have a heading stating the prompt, characters, and rating. Some will be long, and others will be very short. I own nothing (including the prompts). As always, please rate and review! Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning- Henry VII, Battle of Bosworth (K+)

Walking through the carnage of the battle, it was still difficult to believe he had won. King Richard III lay dead and the crown was his. He hoped dynastic war that had span over a century would end with this victory. It was decided that when he won, he would marry Elizabeth of York and unite the houses of York and Lancaster. Now, he just had to put his plans into motion.

He would be the head of a powerful line. It was time for a new England. He was Henry VII, and he was the beginning of the Tudor dynasty.


	2. Chapter 2

Accusation- Katheryn Howard, Being Arrested (T)

"Katheryn Howard, you are confined to your chambers for as long as the king wishes."

"My Lord, why?"

He did not answer. Instead, the sergeant turned and left the room, leaving two guards to stand at the door. He also took all of her maids with the exception of Lady Rochford. The queen was terrified. What had she done to invoke King Henry's wrath? Unless… unless he had been told something. But, she was very good at keeping her affairs a secret! She wasn't the only one who knew though, was she? That had to be it! Someone told the king about her childhood with Dereham or more recent late-night rendezvous with Culpepper.

Katheryn sunk to her knees and wept. It was over. She could hope the king would be merciful, but she knew in the back of her mind that that hope was hopeless. Henry was ruthless. His pride and manhood have been damaged, even just from the possibility of her being unfaithful to him. Katheryn slumped over, all dignity gone as she lay on the floor. Her actions had led to this accusation. Because of this accusation, she would be condemned, if not to death, to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Restless- Henry VIII, Birth of a Duke 1511 (K+)

Henry paced in front of the massive oak doors like a lion on the prowl. He was terrified. He had only been king for two years and was already awaiting the birth of his second child. The young king closed his eyes for a moment remembering the news his stillborn daughter the previous year. This time it would be different. Katherine would give birth to a healthy son and her health would be good as well.

The door cracked open and a maid poked her head out. "Your majesty, you may come in now."

Henry pushed past the woman and hurried to his wife's bedside bellowing "My child, my child, where is my child?"

Katherine smiled, offering up a small bundle. "Husband, it is a boy. We have a son. You have a son."

The king cradled the child in his arms. "I have an heir," his whispered to himself. Addressing everyone present he declared "We shall call him Henry, after the great King Henry V. I will also make him the Duke of Cornwall."

Henry gave his son back to Katherine before sweeping out of the room to get the paperwork drawn up. As he ran to Wolsey's office, he imagined his son, growing to be a great and powerful man in England.

* * *

**Henry Duke of Cornwall: January 1, 1511 - February 23, 1511**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updates everyone, last week was crazy!**

* * *

Look- Mary and Elizabeth (K) 

Mary was sitting under a large oak tree at Hatfield watching her little sister chase the butterflies. The child's ladies were a distance away from Mary, watching both of them. Elizabeth was almost four now. Although Mary was no longer alienated from her father, thanks to Queen Jane, she still enjoyed visiting Hatfield. Mary enjoyed seeing Elizabeth even if she wasn't entirely sure how she felt towards the child or what Elizabeth thought about her. She thought she should be weary of her sister and would be content to be so, if the child wasn't so charming. Elizabeth was sweet, thoughtful and innocent. Part of Mary wanted Elizabeth to never grow up. As she began trying to decipher her feelings again, she heard a small voice calling to her.

"Mary! Come catch butterflies with me!" Elizabeth yelled across the lawn.

Mary didn't have to check to know that Elizabeth's maids were watching her too see how she would react. She suspected that they would report her every move to Cranmer. If he thought something could be used against her, her father would certainty hear about it.

"No thank you, Elizabeth. I will remain here."

The pout on Elizabeth's face made Mary wish she would allow herself go play with her sister. The only thing stopping her was piercing gazes she felt on her. She feared that if her father found out about such unladylike behavior he would be furious.

Elizabeth continued after the butterflies for a few moments until her attention was grabbed by some wild daisies. She quickly picked them all and hurried to Mary. Handing her the bouquet, Elizabeth said, "Will you hold these for me? I want my butterfly on it."

Mary smiled at the silly idea. "Of course I will hold your flowers for you."

Elizabeth ran off again leaving Mary with the daisies. Mary looked at the flowers for a while. She remembered that when she was younger at Ludlow she would pick these same flowers and weave the stems together into wreaths. As she watched Elizabeth, she absentmindedly began to wrap the flowers around each other. Finally, Elizabeth managed to cup a butterfly in her small hands.

"Look! Look! I got one!" When Elizabeth saw what Mary had done to the flowers she hesitated, but said nothing. She placed the butterfly on one of the blossoms. It sat there for a moment, and then fluttered away. Elizabeth watched it go. Turning back to Mary, she asked, "What did you do to the flowers?"

Mary looked down just noticing she had weaved them together. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I can undo it if you would like."

"No. I like it. You made a crown." Elizabeth took the flowers from her and placed them on Mary's head with a huge smile. "You're the Flower Queen!"

Mary laughed. "Why thank you."

Elizabeth admired the flower crown before asking if Mary would teach her how to make one. She replied by pointing out that they needed more flowers. Elizabeth then asked if Mary would help her find some. Mary got up and the two set off searching the grounds together for wild daisies. She was very careful to maintain dignity and poise even with Elizabeth bouncing around her. When they found a sufficient amount, they went back to the oak tree. Mary began explaining how to weave the flowers together. Elizabeth was surprisingly capable for her age and caught on quickly.

Elizabeth chatted away in the ramblings common for a child. Eventually she asked Mary where she had learned how to do this. Mary said, "My old governess taught me."

For some reason this caught the young girls attention. "Was it Lady Bryan?"

"No. My governess was a noble lady called Margaret Pole. She is the Countess of Salisbury." Mary looked up from the flowers to see Elizabeth's face contorted in concentration. Worried, she asked, "Elizabeth, are you well?"

"Are we really sisters?"

"Of course we are. Why would you ask?" Mary's worry did not diminish. What could such a young child possibly be thinking about to ask such a question.

Elizabeth, still concentrating, asked, "We have different mamas too. Don't sisters have the same mamas?"

Mary's worry turned to sadness as she realized what Elizabeth was thinking about. She put the flowers she was holding down before answering, "Yes, sisters have the same mama and papa. You and I have the same papa, but different mamas. When Queen Jane has a child, they too will have the same papa as us, but not the same mama."

Elizabeth began to tear up at Mary's words. The child quietly said, "So then you can't love me as your sister because I don't have that title."

Mary reach over and gently pulled Elizabeth into her lap. She tried to calm her sister by rubbing her back in small circles as the child quietly cried into her chest. She leaned in and whispered, "Elizabeth, having you was the best thing your mother ever did. You are the only sister I have ever known and I will _always_ love you for it. We are sisters because we share the blood of Henry VIII. I love you and will always take care of you. Please, never forget that."

Elizabeth turned her tearstained face to look up at Mary. In the most serious voice Mary had ever heard Elizabeth use, she said, "I love you too." Elizabeth then put her head back down and fell asleep in her sisters arms. The two sat there under the great oak tree for the rest of the afternoon, peacefully undisturbed.


	5. Chapter 5

Denial- Henry VIII, (K+)

I have a son! Perhaps this one will live. All my other boys have died and I fear to put hope into this child, this Edward. He must live. I will do everything in my power to assure it. I hear someone walk into my study and turn to see it is my brother-in-law, Thomas. He seems flustered and I ask if everything is well.

"My Lord, the queen is very ill-"

I don't wait for him to finish before I push past him in the direction of the birthing chamber. When I enter, all of her ladies and my daughter, Mary, look somberly at me. Dim light comes from a lone candle on the bedside table and the shuttered windows. I tell everyone to get out. When Mary comes by me, I grab her hand hoping for some comfort, but there is none. I let go of her and allow her to leave me alone with my wife.

I stand at Jane's side. No, she is not gravely ill. She will get better. Her eyes slide close and her breathing comes to a stop. She is not dying. She is resting. Giving birth is a taxing thing and she is tired. My queen will not die after she has fulfilled her promise. I kneel, waiting for the next breath that will not come. The candle sits next to us, snuffed out by some invisible force.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thought I would give poetry a try. **

* * *

Snowflake- Anne Boleyn poem (K)

Tonight I am to be married,

And, although I know I love him,

I must wonder if he truly loves me.

But I am carrying his child.

Tonight I am to be married,

And, although I know it is for a good reason,

I wish it weren't a secret.

But I will be his wife.

Tonight I am to be married,

And, although I know there won't be a huge ceremony like I always dreamed,

I pray there will come a day when we can dance and be merry as man and wife.

But the proceedings will still be valid.

Tonight I am to be married,

And, although I know they will be jealous,

I hope people will not hate me for it.

But I shall the Queen.

Tonight I am to be married,

And, although I know I should be preparing,

I find that I cannot.

But I will be ready for when the time comes.

Tonight I am to be married,

And, although I see the snowflakes falling to the Earth,

They melt on contact, never to be remembered.

But time will never forget me.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer- Jane Grey (K+)

Mary is coming. There is nothing I can do about it. I should have known better than to go along with the schemes of my family. But what was I to do? They had married me off to Guildford Dudley in April. I see now that it was only to make their son King through me and for my family to gain power.

When I heard that Edward had died in the beginning of July, I was inconsolable. Then I was told that he changed the succession to make me the Queen. I was unsure how valid this was, but I knew that Guildford would certainly not be King, even if I were Queen. New enemies were made that day. My nine days as Queen were mostly spent getting pushed around in preparation for a coronation. The rest of the time was spent listening to my supporters plot to stop Mary from leading a rebellion. Both have obviously failed.

My counselors have abandoned me to save themselves. The Dudleys hate me and my own parents have only ever used me. Edward, the only person who ever cared for me is dead. His sister, Elizabeth, remains silent on the issue, biding her time. Mary will enter the city unopposed. The people love her. I can beg for mercy, but in my heart, I doubt any will be given. Mary is a strict Catholic, and I am a devout Protestant. I fear she will have me executed. If that is the case, this will be my last summer on this Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunset- Eustace Chapuys (T)

Ahh, Louvain! How good it feels to be home. Retirement suits me well. My gout doesn't ail me as it did in England and I am not surrounded by the squabbling vultures that make up the English court. Even the sunsets are more peaceful here. I am pulled from my thoughts by my servant bringing me a letter.

"Your report on the Queen of England, My Lord."

I nod my thanks and dismiss the servant. I smile at the letter for a moment basking in my own cleverness. When I retired, I went the court of my master, Emperor Charles, in Spain. He asked me to go to my home here in Louvain and live the rest of my life quietly so he could tell the world that I had died. I was furious at first, because when I asked him why, he would not say. His only explanation was that it would be for the better of everyone. I had no choice but to agree, but had the courage to ask one favor in exchange for this inconvenience. He, being a kind and generous king, granted me the favor.

And now, here it is: this year's report on Mary. I have been receiving one every autumn these past nine years. Her life seems to finally be getting better. Last I heard, she had been doing well as Queen and had gotten married the Prince Philip II, the son of the Emperor. It was even announced that she was pregnant. Finally, all of her dreams came true. Mary had even proven her ability by putting down rebellions and having legislations passed to reverse the Great Divorce. I think her parents would be proud of her.

I open the letter to scan the contents. My heart drops and my grip falters, allowing the paper to flutter to the ground. A memory comes to mind, the last thing she ever said to me:

"_I am a lot older than I was when I first knew you, and wiser. I do not know if I shall ever be married, or if I will ever be Queen. Probably neither. But if I do become Queen, I swear to you now on the Holy Gospels and on the soul of my mother that I will make England faithful again. I will do whatever it takes. I will burn however many heretics I have to, I will spill as much blood as I have to, to make this unfortunate realm Catholic again and heal it, so help me God."_

When she said this, I thought nothing of it. Surely, she was just upset. I snatch up the letter to read it again. Yes, it is all there. Philip has left her. The pregnancy was false. She had condemned a few men to be burned on charges of heresy. She is going to keep her promise to return England to the true faith, whether she remembers what she said to me or not. There is nothing I can do to help her, or stop her from making this mistake. She, like the rest of the world, thinks I am dead. I wish I could write to her, counsel her against the use of violence to change hearts. It will not work for her. If she tries to burns every heretic in her country, she will lose the support of her people, for many would sympathize with the condemned.

Again a memory comes to mind. This time it is the first report I received upon my return home. It stated what she said when Sir Richard Rich told her I died:

"_He was a remarkable man, and a true friend. And now, I have nobody."_

When I read that, I cried, but only now do I realize how right she was. While in England, I did everything in my power for her. I always had her better interests in mind. When I left, I "died" and no one was there to take my place or has filled it in these past years. She was abandoned, is abandoned, and I am powerless.

The sun is set. I am surrounded by darkness. Grimly, I wonder if dawn will ever bring light to Mary again, or if she will be left to stagger through the darkness for the rest of her life.

* * *

Eustace Chapuys (1494–1556)

**I know my time frame might be a little messed up, sorry. All the same, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Outside- Royal Family (K)

The King was out in the gardens with his wife, Queen Catherine Parr, and children, Prince Edward and the Ladies Elizabeth and Mary. The King seemed pleased. His health was slightly improved and he enjoyed the company of his family. Henry was pouring the Queen some wine as they watched the Prince "protect" his sisters from a dragon only he could see.

Then, the tranquility of the afternoon was shattered by the appearance of the Lord Chancellor. Catherine noticed him first. Turning to her husband, she asked, "What is this?"

The King asked the Lord Chancellor, who responded, "I am here to arrest the Queen and her Ladies."

This announcement caught the attention of all three of Henry's children. Edward stopped his sword fight. Both Elizabeth and Mary stood from their spots on the grass. Catherine slowly stood as well, visibly trembling. Suddenly, the King began yelling. The Lord Chancellor left quaking in fear followed by the guards that had accompanied him, without the Queen.

Henry sat back down still seething from his outburst. He watched Catherine sit next to him, clearly relieved. Edward remained staring at his father, not entirely sure what just happened. Elizabeth seemed unfazed by what had happened, unless you looked closely. There was fear in the young girl's eyes that she was trying to hide. Mary, who was always more open with her expressions, looked angry, but recently so. When the Lord Chancellor left, the smirk she had adorned vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks- Henry VIII (+K)

Tonight is a night of celebration! I finally have everything. I am the king of England with my beautiful Spanish queen at my side. All Katherine and I need now is a nursery full of healthy sons, but there is plenty of time for that. I am only eighteen after all, and my wife only six years older.

This will be the beginning of a new time for this country. I intend to be a just and merciful ruler. This small country will show the world its power. I will reclaim land that is rightfully England's. My name will be made famous by the military victories I will lead valiant troop into. But I will not trouble myself with that now. Tonight we make merry and I will not be bothered by the affairs of state.

I am entertained momentarily by the sight of Charles flirting with some pretty young women across the room. He has always had a talent for getting the women he wants. Turning to Katherine, I see that she is swaying slightly to the music in her chair beside me. I stand and offer her my hand. "Will you dance with me, my Queen?"

She smiles and takes my hand. It is a dazzling smile that always fills me with joy. We dance with each other energetically until we are both in need of a rest and wine. Once back in our seats, we spend the rest of the night simply talking. Katherine is intelligent and has an amazing knowledge of world politics. I think she will quickly become a private advisor to me and I will ask her what she thinks of state affairs often.

The celebrations go on well into the night. Finally in my chambers, I kneel to pray before God. My prayers tonight, as they have been these past days and will be for many days to come, are all of thanksgiving. I thank God for all of my good fortune. I am finally the King. I have my beautiful wife, who makes me the happiest man in the world. Together we were anointed The King and Queen of England by the archbishop of Canterbury. I finish my prayers by asking that Katherine and I are blessed with many children before getting up and making my way to to Katherine's chambers for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**There is some reference the the movie_ Anne of the Thousand Days. _It's a fantastic film and you guys should check it out if you ever get the chance. Sorry for the lateness, had another crazy week. Please review!**

* * *

Letters- William Kingston's letter about Anne Boleyn (K+)

"Your Majesty, I have a letter from Sir William Kingston regarding the prisoner Anne Boleyn."

Henry looked up from the paperwork in front of him to see Cromwell standing in the doorway. Henry beckoned for him to bring him the letter. Once the paper was in his hand, the King sent the other man away so he could read in peace:

My Lord,

As the prisoner, Anne Boleyn, has been executed in the early hours of this day, I have now enclosed my final report and her last words spoken to me.

First, the Lady seemed at peace with her fate, no longer suffering from the violent mood swings that plagued her only days ago. On the morning of the execution, I went to retrieve the Lady from her prayers. I said to her, "My Lady, come, the time for prayer is over." She blessed herself and rose. Turning to me, she inquired about the pain she would suffer. I told her there would be none, to which she responded, "Yes, I heard the executioner was very good, and I have but only a little neck," before chuckling.

As we went down the corridor, her resolve seemed to fade a little. She began to go over her charges with herself aloud. I did my best not to listen until she addressed me, "Master Kingston, in your letter to the King, I beseech you to ask him that if he will not allow me to live, he will at least allow my daughter to remember me fondly. He claims Elizabeth is not his, but she is. Watch her as she grows, she is a Tudor. And, in any case, there is no possibility of her having any other father, as I have always been loyal to the King."

With that we had arrived at the scaffold stairs. Lady Anne thanked me for my kindness and made her way up. She addressed the people, asking them to pray on her behalf and for you, my Lord. I must also say that I have seen many men and women to their deaths, but few have done so with the poise and dignity that the Lady Anne had shown in her final minutes.

Your humble servant,

William Kingston

Henry read over the letter three times. When he had every word memorized he stood from his desk and opened a secret draw on the far side. He placed the paper inside, on top of the only other item in the compartment. The last words to him from his first two wives now together, hidden and on paper because they were never able to tell him themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Haze- Henry VIII (T)

I could feel the sun shining through the window and onto my face. My head was pounding and I realized that my arm was wrapped around another sleeping figure. The girl stirred under my gaze until her eyes fluttered open and locked with mine.

She smiled and yawned before saying, "Good morning your Majesty."

I had no idea who this woman was next to me. We were both naked under the blankets, so it was obvious we had slept together. I asked, "What is your name?"

"Alice, my Lord," she answered.

The girl, Alice, didn't look to be of noble descent, but I didn't really care. She wasn't unattractive and I have done far worst in picking girls drunk. I had no recollection of the night before. Not wishing to give up this opportunity, I put on my most charming and seductive smile.

"Lady Alice, did you enjoy your night with the King of England?"

She seemed startled by my question and answered quickly and quietly, "Oh, yes, my Lord."

Not being put off by this, I continued, "It seems I drank too much last night. My mind seems to have… misplaced the events of last night. Perhaps you could jog my memory."

Alice nodded and slid under the blankets to attend me. As my eyes slid closed in pleasure, my mind wondered to my wife, Katherine. For a moment, I felt bad for being disloyal to her, but she had failed me. All of our children have been either born dead, or died as infants. She is also currently pregnant, and I need to be taken care of by someone. I forced my thoughts back to Alice's attention. She was good, I might decided to keep her around for a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

Formal- Anne of Cleves, Henry VIII, Mary, Elizabeth (K)

Henry greeted his wife-to-be after she had entered the great celebration hall. He didn't want to marry Anne of Cleves, but he knew that he had no choice. His eyes wondered over her body trying to find something he could compliment her on. There was nothing. Henry would have to pretend to enjoy her company for now. Perhaps he would learn to love her.

"My Lady, welcome to my court."

"Thank you, your Grace. I'm sure I will be very happy." Her accent irritated him, and her smile brought him no warmth. It would be a miracle if he even became accustom to her presence.

"These are my daughters, the Princess Mary," he began. Mary came forward and curtsied low, acknowledging Anne, and stepped off to the side. Watching her always made Henry proud to call her his daughter. Mary always carried herself with grace in a way that commanded respect, and she had learned the mannerisms required to survive the court well.

"And the Princess Elizabeth." Henry finished. Elizabeth came forward and handed Anne a small bouquet of flowers. Henry smiled; that child knew how to win hearts.

There was applause from the court as he led her up to the thrones. He was one step closer to the inevitable.

* * *

Anne of Cleves walked in to the room with trumpets playing and people staring. The attention made her uncomfortable, but she would have to get use to it. She would be Queen of England soon. That was another idea to get use to.

She made her way up the aisle. At the platform where her future husband was standing, she stopped. King Henry came down to greet her. He kissed her awkwardly. Though she felt nothing, she was not worried. Relationships take time, and they had just met.

He welcomed her to the court. Anne responded, saying, "Thank you, your Grace. I'm sure I will be very happy."

Then, Henry called his daughters down to greet her. First, Mary came. She was about Anne's age and was very ceremonial. Her curtsy was low and grand. Her speech was formal, but rather curt. It seemed as if she was putting on a façade for the rest of the world. Anne thought that, perhaps, the king's elder daughter did not wish to meet her. Mary was known for her Catholic beliefs and her dislike of people who did not share her views.

Elizabeth came forward after Mary stepped aside. She was only a child, but seemed very mature for her age. The younger girl seemed to be genuinely happy to be present and meet her new step-mother. Anne thanked Elizabeth for the flowers before she too stepped to the side.

Henry escorted Anne up the steps of the platform. Walking between the two sisters, she couldn't help but to compare them, just as everyone else did. She noticed the change in Henry's voice when he spoke their names. His tone was ridged when he first spoke, but it changes slightly as he presented them. At Mary's name, he betrayed a hint of pride. He wanted the world to know that she was his. When he introduced Elizabeth, his voice softened. You could hear that the child had a place in his heart. Mary had been cold and formal. Elizabeth seemed to be more open to others.

She glanced at Mary, surprised to see that the princess' gaze to the floor, trying desperately to hide the emotion on her face. It looked like she felt rejected, but Anne couldn't be sure. Anne wondered what could cause the emotion. She also hoped she could become friends with Mary.

Her eyes then darted to the opposite side to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth. The child was smiling up at her. Her eyes were full of hope, as if she were looking up to Anne to help her.

Anne and Henry turned to face the court. They sat on their respective thrones as the room erupted in applause. They seemed to accept her. Now all she needed was the acceptance of the king and his daughters.

* * *

Elizabeth stood to the left of her father as she and the court waited to meet the new queen. The trumpets sounded and a woman walked in. She wore a red and gold dress with a strange hood. The king approached her, but, when he addressed his new wife, his voice sounded dead. He turned to face them, first introducing Mary, then Elizabeth. The child heard the change in his voice when he said her name. She wondered why it sounded so genuine when he called her, but so empty when he spoke to Lady Anne.

Pushing the thought away, Elizabeth came forward and dipped slightly. She presented the flowers, saying, "For you, I think they are pretty."

She was thrilled that Anne accepted the small gift, replying, "Thank you princess. I think they are pretty too."

Elizabeth backed away. As she watched her father and Anne walk past her, she decided that she could come to care for this new mother.

* * *

Mary stood to the right of the throne. Anne processed in and was met by the king. She wondered how her father could marry a heretic. After greetings were exchanged, Mary's name was called and she came forward. Her curtsy was low and respectful, to make her father proud, but she only acknowledged Anne by saying, "Madame," before turning to the side and walking away.

She watched as her sister greeted Anne. The new step-mother was kind to Elizabeth and accepted her small gift. It made Mary happy to see someone pay attention to the child, who always craved it. Elizabeth already seemed to love Anne.

Mary's gaze traveled to the floor as she remembered something: everyone who married her father was doomed. It happened to her mother, it happened to Elizabeth's mother, and it happened to Jane, their previous step-mother. Now, it was only a matter of time before it happened to this German bride as well. Perhaps, if she steeled herself against this woman now, she would not miss her when the inevitable happened. Mary pitied this Anne of Cleves, and wondered if she knew what happened to her predecessors.


	14. Chapter 14

Knowledge- Edward, Henry VIII (K+)

Henry was having supper with his son, Prince Edward. The king was proud of his boy. Edward would be eight-years-old in less than a week and was at court to celebrate his birthday with his family. The two had already discussed Edward's health, education, household, and pastimes, and were now eating in silence. Henry noticed Edward fidgeting in his seat.

"Is there something wrong, my boy," the king inquired.

"No, father, I just have a question."

Henry smiled, "Well out with it. You can ask me anything."

Edward took a deep breath before asking slowly, "My mother died shortly after I was born, correct?"

Henry's face fell. He missed his Jane, and Edward reminded him of her so much. "Yes, she died just under two weeks after you birth."

Edward nodded and asked another question, this time more quietly, and slightly rushed, "What did she die of?"

The king was becoming nervous. Edward had never asked these sorts of questions before. If he had, Henry would have certainly been informed of it. Nevertheless, Henry felt Edward deserved an answer.

"Your mother died of childbed fever. It sometimes occurs when there is a complication in the delivery. It killed my mother as well."

Edward looked down at his plate and asked even more quietly, "So my delivery was… complicated?"

Henry wasn't sure why his son was worried about such things, but he answered anyway. "Your mother was in labor for over two days. We were all scared that you would not make it…"

Edward's head shot up. His eyes were full of tears on the brink of spilling over. "You mean I killed my own mother?" The young boy's words were barely above a whisper.

"No, no, no, Edward, it is not your fault. God chose to take your mother back to Him."

Edward nodded again. Then he stood up and, with a bow, thanked the king for having shared his meal with him and left.

Henry watched his son leave his chambers. The servants came and cleared away the food. When they had all left, Henry put his head on the table. The king knew that it was not Edward's fault Jane was dead, it was his. He was given the choice between the baby and the mother. He thought he could defy the odds and have both. He had tried to play God. Edward could never know of Henry's decision. Henry feared that if Edward found out, he would not love his father as he did now. His choice had already taken his wife, and he could not let it take his son too.


	15. Chapter 15

Mad- Katherine (K+)

"Madame, I'm sorry to inform you that your husband, the Prince of Wales, died of his illness."

"What? When?"

"God has seen, in His wisdom, to bring your husband back to His kingdom. It occurred not an hour ago. I was told to inform you promptly." With that the servant bowed and turned to take his leave.

"Am I permitted to see him?" Katherine called slightly desperate to the retreating form.

The servant turned back around. "I don't know, but as Lady of the Castle and the wife of the deceased, I can't think of anyone who would dare try to stop you."

"Wait one moment just outside. You will lead me to him."

The servant left and Katherine quickly got out of bed. She was putting on her cloak over her nightdress when her lady in waiting came in.

"Madame, should you not got dressed before you go out?"

Katherine curtly replied that there was no time and that she should not be followed. Once she left her apartments, she had the servant take her to see her husband. They entered a darkened, almost empty room. Arthur's body laid in the bed, the sheets pulled up to his chest. The priest stood at the foot of the bed, praying, and some of the prince's closest ministers lined the sides. All fell silent as Katherine walked in. She knelt at the head of the bed, gazing at Arthur's lifeless face.

"Leave us." Her command was barely above a whisper. The others filed out and Katherine was left alone with her prince for what would be the last time. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. As she sat there, running her fingers through his hair, she thought about what this meant for her. She was a widow. Ever since she was a child, she had been told she would be this boy's wife. They would rule England together. Their union would bring England and Spain together, proving the alliance. Now, those dreams were shattered. She had no idea what would happen next. Her father may call her back to Spain, or he could simply send her somewhere else to be another man's wife. She didn't want that. Katherine had come to love her prince and was truly mourning his death. She had waited all her life to be with him and now, after only five months of marriage, he was gone. Hot tears of anger and sorrow began to drip down her cheeks as she leaned over and kissed her husband's forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Prepared- Anne Boleyn execution (T)

"My Lady, the time has come. We must make ready."

"Acquit yourself of your charge, as I have been prepared since this time yesterday."

She followed Kingston out of the tower and through the crowd assembled to watch her die. People leaned out to touch her, bless her, and reassure her. Anne hated it. Three years ago, a similar crowd had yelled awful things to her. They called her a whore and the King's Mistress. The usurper, they had called her, while proclaiming "long live Queen Katherine!" An attempt was even made on her life, and now, she was going to die.

She didn't mind the idea of death. Anne saw it as an escape from the cruel, unfair, and corrupt court. Her only regret was that she was leaving her daughter behind. Elizabeth would have to learn the ways of the world on her own, without the guidance of her mother.

Finally she made it to the scaffold, her sanctuary from the sea of hands and faces and words. She addressed the people, asking them to pray for her and the king. Anne knelt, but could not take her eyes off of the executioner. Fear had washed over her. Perhaps she was not as content to die as she had thought.

The masked Frenchman yelled, "Boy, fetch my sword!" Anne's gaze shifted to the young man descending the steps of the scaffold. She thought of this as just another delay. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain coupled with blunt force pressure, and then nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Promise- Catherine Parr and Thomas Seymour (K+)

"How is the king?" Catherine looked up from her embroidery to see Thomas Seymour standing in the doorway.

"He has not left his room in a few days. The doctors refuse to tell me how serious it is, but all seem rather morbid. I fear he will not live." Thomas sat in the chair next to the queen and took her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Do not worry yourself. He is old and sick."

Catherine nodded, and, making eye contact with Thomas, said, "I still love you. You know that, right?"

Thomas could not suppress the smile that spread across his face. "Of course I do. I never stopped loving you." He paused, as if to build up courage, and then, turning to face her completely, asked, "Catherine, when your husband, the king, is dead, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Catherine was overjoyed, but she was also cautious. She cast a weary gaze across the room before she lowered her voice to respond. "Yes, I promise, as soon as the king is dead and buried, I will happily be yours. Until then, we must continue to keep our distance from each other. Thomas, we must keep our wits about us, even in these final moments."

The queen watched at Thomas stood and bowed her. With a solemn "Yes, your majesty," and a wink, he turned and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Tremble- Cardinal Wolsey**, **Blackfriars Trial (K)

"Katherine, Queen of England, come back into the court." The queen would not come back. She had said what she needed to say and was now making a bolder statement by her departure.

I turned to Compeggio. "We must continue the trial. She spits at papal law, and holds this court in contempt!" By the end I am yelling. My hand curled into a fists quivering in rage.

There are eyes on me. I look down to the floor only to see the king staring up at me. His eyes say everything. I have betrayed him. I have failed him. There is no hope for me to regain his trust. I rise from my seat. The king also stands, without dropping his piercing gaze. My hand falls on the cross hanging from my neck. As I bow, he turns and leaves the court room. I am without a doubt that he will go to Mistress Boleyn, the reason for all of this chaos. As he leaves, so does my power. Just has he goes to her, so is my power being transferred to Mistress Boleyn.

Everything is my fault. Queen Katherine blames me for trying to dissolve her marriage. Mistress Boleyn hates me for successfully dissolving her engagement to Percy. Now, the King blames me for failing to dissolve his marriage. There are three giants in this country, and all of them have turned me away. My hand continues to shake, but now in fear for what will become of me.


	19. Chapter 19

Simple- Thomas More (K)

The lion was shown his own strength, and now no man could control him. More was led up the steps to the scaffold where his sentence to die would be carried out. Bishop Fisher had been executed weeks earlier on the same charges. Neither of them could find it in their conscience to sign the oaths now required of the King's subjects: name King Henry VIII the Supreme Head of the Church in England. More had spent his life in the service of the King, but his greater duty was to God. He was truly sorry it had to end like this, but events did not allow for an alternative. It all came down to one simple fact: More was the King's good servant, but God's first.


	20. Chapter 20

Move- Katherine (K)

At least it was better than Buckden, though not by much. It was farther from the Fen, but again, not by much. Because it was farther from the Fen, it was dryer, but the damp from Buckden had already settled in her bones, so it was no help. Katherine entered Kimbolton Castle. The King, her husband, had been trying to force her to move for some time now. As this was the first suggestion that was an improvement, she agreed. Before, if the King had demanded she leave Buckden, she would shut herself in her room claiming illness until the messenger left.

Katherine had blamed all of her misfortunes on the Boleyn whore, but perhaps, she had brought her current state of health upon herself. She had, after all, chosen on no one's command to shut herself up and remain in her bed for days at a time. Nevertheless, Kimbolton was better, no matter how slight the improvement. As she entered, she wondered if she would ever move again, or if she was destined to die here alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Flame- Cranmer (T) **W****arning: this story contains a brief description of a human burning!**

This is it; everything I have worked for is lost. The reformation I helped begin almost thirty years ago is being destroyed, and now, my end is coming as well. These are the events that lead me to this gruesome end.

My involvement in the divorce had originally been accidental. I would have been content being a religious man in the country, never a political figure. No harm was meant in discussing the politics of the realm with my acquaintance, Gardiner, but my solution the King's Great Matter made its way to the King's ear, quickly gaining me the King's favor as well as Anne Boleyn's. She had helped me obtain the title Archbishop of Canterbury, although I did not feel I deserved it. Queen Anne had fantastic ideas for the reform of England, and I was more than happy to help her. It was I who officially declared the King's marriage to Katherine of Aragon void. I was truly sorry when Queen Anne had been falsely accused and condemned to die. I even wrote to the King on her behalf, but to no avail and, later, had to declare her marriage null as well.

I tried to stay out of the public eye for some time after that. The King's marriage to Jane Seymour and the Catholic Pilgrimage of Grace saw to that. My hand was also in the ill fated Cleves marriage. Later, it was I that wrote the letter informing the King of the misconduct of Katheryn Howard. It was an act that I was sorry for, but it had to be done. Finally, the King married Catherine Parr, a good Christian woman who embraced reform. I regained my former favor and the reformation could be pushed once more.

When King Henry died, he left the crown to his son, Edward. Though Edward was but a child, he knew what he wanted, at least in terms of religion. I helped lead the young King's push for Protestantism and the _Book of Common Prayer _was written. Sadly the boy died, although I, and others supported the claim of Lady Jane Grey, Mary took the throne.

I recall when Mary was a young woman and had just been reintroduced to the court. She was kind and soft-spoken. Now, she rules England with an iron grip, forcing the people to follow the will of God's enemy, the pope. She is truly her mother's daughter, an observation she would be overjoyed to know. Under her, I exchanged places with my once friend and ally Gardiner in the Tower of London and my title of Bishop was given to Reginald Pole. I have remained in prison these past three years condemned of charges of treason and heresy. In my moments of weakness I bowed to the will of the Queen and recanted all of my acts committed in my drive to reform. By law, my recantation should have spared me the flames, but Mary is not allowing it. She wishes to make an example of me, but I think it is her own want of revenge that is driving her. She knows of my role in the Great Matter.

All this had led me to being tied around the middle to this post, a fire lit around me. As I recall my recantation, I make a bold statement. I thrust my right hand into the flames before they can begin to lick the rest of my flesh. Through the tears of pain streaming down my cheeks and the stench of siring skin, I choke out that this is the hand with which I signed my recantation and it shall be punished by burning first. Filled with smoke and pain, I pass out. Before all goes black, I am content to die, fore I die for my beliefs. I die for my reformation.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and sticking with me through this. As you can see, I'm coming down to the end of my 30 topics. Unfortunately, I haven't been sticking to order the topics are presented in, so I'm stuck with the ones that are causing me trouble. So now I have a little request for you all. There are four topics that I have absolutely no idea how to fill. They are: **  
**"Thousand"**  
**"Transformation"**  
**"Silver"**  
**"Order"**  
**If you have any ideas, please share them with me either in the reviews or pm me! (It will make me 'the most happy')**  
***Warning: I don't do non canon pairings or AU settings for Tudors, sorry.**


End file.
